eonabfandomcom-20200214-history
American Civil War (PS)
The American Civil War is an event that happened starting on the 14th of April, 1861. It was a conflict between the United States of America and the Confederate States of America, and lasted for around five years, being the most bloodiest war of America in history. Meta Within the game, both countries of USA and CSA start with this war, with the A Nation Divided scenario. The game starts on the historical date of the Battle of Fort Sumter, the first military action done by the Confederate states and thus starting the war. The American Civil War(ACW from below) is one of the first point scenarios, along with the Unification of Germany. Many American and Western European events revolve around the ACW, and even if one is not a co-belligerent, the outcome of the war can largely impact what happens throughout the game, as the opposing sides have very different internal and diplomatic policies. General Strategy Since the game starts with the Civil War happening(in the A Nation Divided Scenario), the results of the ACW are bound to happen, and the USA being such an influential nation ingame, it will influence the game throughout the entire gameplay session. Whether one is fighting in the war as one of the states, or a European power holding the key to changing the tide, seizing victory in this war should be of first priority. The United States of America Compared to the CSA, the USA have a much more organised government, more land and troops, and a stronger industry backing their war efforts. This also means most divisions the USA own are scattered across the wide nation, but nevertheless when the troops arrive it shouldn't be a large effort to stop the Confederates from moving north. The CSA receive several events to increase their troops, have states secede and stack several national spirits through winning battles(seizing provinces). This is why for one to finish the war as soon as possible, reduce casualties and reduce any chance of the CSA winning the war, the war should be fought quickly and focused on taking as many provinces as possible. The short time between the start of the war and when all divisions arrive on the front, taking from months to maybe days depending on what decisions the player takes, can be a dangerous chance for the CSA to mass conscript troops and seize primary provinces they need. While the USA can also conscript a giant amount of troops, call foreign powers and build up fortifications like the Confederate, it is not advised since they are expensive in term of time, that when given to the Confederates as well they can grow far faster. Rather than conscripting many troops and spreading the equipment thin, it is advised to focus on expanding industry and stacking either technology or army experience, allowing the maintenance of elite troops, to overpower the Confederate in case of a longer war. The Confederate States of America The Confederates are a rebel state and compared to the USA, have far lower amounts of troops and less capable generals as well. For the Confederate, a lot of time to expand their military and capability to keep a war going is needed, but if they are overwhelmed by the USA flooding them with troops early ingame, it is very difficult to seize even the minimal chance for victory. For the Confederate, it is crucial to pump out new divisions and mobilize all troops they can. Expansion of the industry, better technology, political reforms or diplomatic relations should come later, as a stable front line must be formed before any other actions. In higher difficulties, or in the case one has failed to create at least a sustainable front line, there are two options. The first, a simple yet unlikely option is to retreat back behind a minimal amount of territory, behind rivers if possible and take defensive/fort construction focuses. After a stable line is created, one should directly aim for having foreign support. If the British, French or even Mexico agrees for support, things should turn out far smoother. It is less likely for foreign powers to support the Confederate if they are stuck in a bad situation, but if the United States make bad decisions and sully relations, or the Confederate takes the decision for competent diplomacy, chances for success are far higher. The second option is more difficult compared to the first option, and is to focus on using the remaining divisions to take all possible vital provinces. Taking vital provinces fire successful battles and allow the player to stack several useful bonuses, increasing synergy and making other plans much viable. Many risks lie in this plan, for if divisions are garrisoned within victory points it is almost impossible to win combats, and units can easily be encircled. Players taking this strategy are advised to either risk the loss of conscription and increase unit speed, or risk a few divisions and retreat to a vantage point. Unfortunately, the tactic of allowing the USA take all provinces other than a few vantage point drastically lower the morale of your troops, and it is advised to take the tactic of aiming to solidify the front with continuous conscription focuses, and maneuvering a small amount of troops to seize key points. Having more troops close to the border, moving a few cavalry divisions ahead shouldn't damage the pool too far. Main Events Throughout the ACW, several events that largely impact the war happen, some are events for early decisions given to both nations and some are ones unique to a nation, giving either flavour or chances to flip results. Many events happen one-time and give short-time buffs, or national spirits ingame, but many also are connected in an event chain like the Assassination of Lincoln, taking up to several months to complete. These are mostly story driven and give more things to do to the player than grind units on the front. Causes The ACW was a gradual happening with many causes, but the direct cause of the ACW was the Battle of Fort Sumter, and the general cause of the states' secession was the inauguration of Abraham Lincoln. Main Battles Throughout the ACW, many battles happened across the continent, and many of them gave decisive impacts on the war. The Battle of Fort Sumter, First Battle of Bull Run, and the Battle of Gettysburg are famous examples. Results The ACW ended with the Confederate surrendering and peace was declared with a US victory. After the military conflict ended, former states of the Confederate slowly unseceded and returned to the Union, soon bringing again a united nation. The war greatly devastated infrastructure, manpower and resources, especially in the land of the Confederate, and the war caused a giant amount of American men to die fighting their own people, being the bloodiest war in American history. Abraham Lincoln was soon assassinated after the war ended, leaving a large scar in the history of America. Category:Point Scenario Category:Ingame Content